galactic_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Commander of Jynu
The Supreme Commander of Jynu '''officially, The '''Supreme Commander of the Jynuan Empire, more commonly referred to as,' Supreme Commander, '''or simply the' Commander '''was the title of the head of state and government of the United Empire of Jynuan Stars. Powers The Supreme Commander of Jynu was the sovereign ruler of Jynu. Replacing the Emperor of Jynu, the Supreme Commander was the ultimate authority in political and military affairs. As a result the Supreme Commander had the power to unilaterally implement policies, direct the Jynuan Military, Subjugate other governments, and dissolve parts of the empire. To that end the Supreme Commander generally delegated power through sectorial governors and other subordinates. Appointment of Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander was usually appointed by the previous Supreme Commander before their death. In the case a successor wasn't chosen or the successor and Supreme Commander were killed Protocol 416 would be initiated. Protocol 416 stated that a council of the highest surviving government, and military officials would be formed to select a new Supreme Commander. The only time Protocol 416 was initiated was following the Attack on Firaxi and the death of Cirq Leonis. The members of the council dissolved the office of Supreme Commander making the council the official head of state and government. With the Battle of Empearal and the escape of the two remaining council members, Protocol 416 was removed from the constitution. Elections for Supreme Commander From the Battle of Empearal onwards, if a successor is not chosen an emergency election would be held and elected from all of the Planetary Governors. Style of Office The Supreme Commander of Jynu usually used the style of "Your Excellency" and "My Lord/Lady" respectively. Members of the military addressed the Supreme Commander as "Sir". When in the Planetary Council the Supreme Commander traditionally referred to himself/herself as "The Chair". Residence After the coup of 12 BGA Cirq Leonis continued to rule from the Jynuan capital of Empearal. As Supreme Commander he established the Palace of Empearal as his official residence. Prior to that the palace served as an important religious temple, however, Leonis had the palace renovated to serve as his personal residence. In the aftermath of the Attack on Firaxi, the Triumvirate Council used the former Chambers of the Planetary Council as it's center of operations, the chambers would later be destroyed during the Liberation of Jynu prompting the council to relocate to the planet Wusen. On Wusen the Council used the newly constructed Triumvirate Chambers as their new residence. In 58 AGA the Triumvirate Chamber would be destroyed during the Battle of the Wusen System. After the official ascension of Leon Osephus, the Supreme Commander took up residence in the Tower of Conquest on Port Solaris until the rebuilding of the Palace of Empearal was completed. Protection The Imperial Guard was an Order of elite bodyguards tasked with the duty of protecting the Supreme Commander and other high ranking government officials. The Imperial Guards were usually the very best of the Jynuan Military, their loyalty and obedience to the Supreme Commander was unquestionable. Additionally when the Supreme Commander went offworld they were guarded by the mysterious Shadow Watch Fleet that also guarded the world the Supreme Commander was currently on. If the Imperial Guard were unavailable the Supreme Commander was protected by a detachment of Shadow Marines. Imperial Guards wielded Shock Pikes, a staff like weapon that had a cone shaped head on either ends of the staff. When activated electric surges would emit from the ends allowing the Guard to incapacitate or kill their target. Their uniforms consisted of an all black armored suit, which included a full helmet as to keep their identities hidden. List of Supreme Commanders __FORCETOC__